


Forgotten

by Gamola



Category: The Timeline Hub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamola/pseuds/Gamola
Summary: After the Creators Arc, both Parallel Adeleine's vanished. Months later, they were found. Here's what happened in the time between.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Another knife found its way into an unknowing victim’s torso, slicing it open as a scream escaped their lips.

“Isn’t this fun? You look so much nicer like this!” giggled the perpetrator, savouring the image of intestines hanging out of the body as she pulled on them, causing the victim to scream louder whilst her hands became covered in the dripping red blood.

Said perpetrator was a young girl wearing a green dress, beret and boots, although they seemed less green now. Her name was Adeleine, hailing from Dreamland, albeit one alternate to that which most were familiar with. Long ago, a dark entity took over her home universe, essentially becoming it. Spending so long trapped in the darkness as well as being infected by a matter most dark broke her, causing her soul to split into one half which was benevolent, although heavily traumatised. This side became known as Light. The other half, however… is what you can see here. A sadistic murderer who just likes to see others suffer. She, fittingly, gained the nickname of Dark.

“Holy shit! What are you DOING!?” yelled an identical girl as she ran forwards, seeing what Dark was doing. This was Light and, although she was noticeably less bloodstained, she seemed far more horrified at the state of the victim in front of her than Dark ever would.

Dark giggled again, still playing with the nearly-dead person’s entrails. “Aw shut up Light, you always ruin the fun!” With that, she pulled out a knife and slashed the victim’s neck, finally silencing their annoying screams. “And I’m getting really sick of it! Just shut up and leave me alone, goody two-shoes!”

Light glared furiously at Dark. “You just killed someone! Painfully! What the actual heck!? You do this all the time and you still refuse to listen to me when I say stop!?” With that, Light jumped at Dark. She painted a rope mid-leap, wielding it with the intent to restrain Dark. This never came to pass however as Dark sliced the rope in half and held a knife out, causing Light to get stabbed by it before she was thrown off.

Light yelled in pain, tears forming in her eyes as Dark looked unsettlingly ecstatic.

“Wow… that felt really good, finally seeing you scream like that!” she happily sang, drawing her own rope before tying Light up with it. Then she pulled out some duct tape and forced Light’s mouth shut with it. Finally, she drew a sack, shoving Light into it as she began to dance a little. “I have an ideaaa! C’mon Light, let’s have some fun! Those stupid hero friends of yours aren’t gonna come looking for us since they’re busy so we’ll have all the time in the world!”

Dark ran into some nearby woods, carrying the sack behind her before coming across an old, burnt tree. She opened a hidden door at the back and closed it behind her before dropping down, skillfully avoiding the spikes she laid at the bottom. The room that laid before them looked like nothing short of a torture chamber. It was a dirty metal room with a table in the middle which had very strong bindings ready to keep anyone in place. Beside this was another table with numerous unsettling utensils laying on it.

Dark opened the sack and threw Light out, the latter hitting the floor hard and yelping as the pain hit her before she opened her eyes. The sight of the room terrified her, her shaking intensifying as panic overcame her at the sight of the horrifying utensils and what they could mean.

"Like what you see, idiot? We’re gonna have so much fun here!” Dark giggled again as she said this, replacing Light’s current bindings with those on the table before ripping the duct tape off her mouth. Light immediately screamed, hoping someone would hear her before Dark punched her in the face hard, silencing her.

Dark looked as gleeful as a child on Christmas morning. “I can’t believe I never thought of this earlier! I’d say don’t bother screaming but please do, it’ll make it so much more fun since nobody can hear you! Oh we’re gonna have so much fun here Light… I can’t wait to get started, I’m shaking just thinking about it!” An ecstatic quality came into her voice near the end as she began to shake, drooling at the sight of the utensils just begging to be used.

“P-Please Dark, what the hell!? Let me go! Not even you would do this, right!? Especially not to yourself!” Light shakily begged, hoping Dark would listen to reason but to no avail.

“Seriously, Light!? Oh that is golden!” Dark slowly caressed Light’s face as she said this, savouring the look of fear on her benevolent counterpart’s face. “Hope you’re ready, Light. We begin tomorrow…”

With that, Dark walked out of the room through another door opposite to the entrance as Light started sobbing in despair.


	2. Sadism

Light woke up as a bright light shone into her eyes, finally removing itself when she shook her head, signalling that she was awake.

“Wakey wakey Light, we’ve got a long day ahead of us!” sang Dark, flipping a knife in her hand.

Light seemed incredibly confused before the memories of the previous day returned to her and her breath hitched. “No… no-no-no-no-no you can’t really be doing this r-right?!”

As if in response, Dark applied a little pressure to Light’s arm with the point of the knife as she spoke. “Wanna bet?~” she whispered gleefully, smiling at Light.

Dark finally stepped away and began to think a little. “Well, I’m bored of talking. I want to hear you scream for help already!” With that, she brought her knife forwards and slowly began to push it into Light’s upper right arm.

Light immediately screamed in pain. “NO— WHAT— OH SWEET NOVA STOP!”

Only a giggle met her in response as the knife moved deeper into her arm, the flesh tearing away like butter with warm blood slowly leaking out. Light’s screams only grew louder when Dark finally met the bone, deciding to indent it with her knife before she finally pulled it out, copious amounts of blood following it as the dam finally burst.

The pained shouts finally reached their peak as blood coated Light’s arm with Light slowly beginning to lose consciousness from blood loss.

“Ohhh no you don’t, you don’t get to go that easily,” Dark casually said, taking some sort of syringe and jabbing it into Light’s other arm, causing her to become fully lucid again. “It’s my own special brew! Amazing how magic can enhance this!”

Dark then took a plastic bottle, seemingly intended to hold water, before holding it under Light’s arm to fill it with the blood. “What’s more, it greatly increases how much blood comes out of you as well as intensifying the pain you’ll feel!"

When the bottle was filled she pulled it away and looked at it consideringly before grinning at Light like a madwoman, an idea sparking in her head.

“S-Stop… please… I-I want t-to g-go home! P-Please!” Light exclaimed, only to be answered with laughter.

“Relax, mirror! Aren’t you having fun? But now that I think about it, you must be getting real thirsty after spending so long in that sack yesterday.”

“Wh-What?” replied Light, the pain seemingly dulled enough to let her talk. “I-I d-don’t trust t-this…”

Dark pouted. “Aw, c’mon.” She shook the bottle of blood. “I already got you a drink!”

Light’s eyes slowly widened as she gasped. “What the h-hell!? You w-wouldn’t!”

“You’ll learn not to underestimate me soon, mirror~,” Dark said as she held the bottle up before jamming it into Light’s mouth. “Drink it. Or let the blood choke you.”

Disturbing gurgles began to escape Light as she tried to resist before she finally swallowed, the warm metallic taste lingering on her tongue as she drank her own blood. Each time she gagged, Dark only pushed the bottle in more until she’d finally drank all 500ml of her own blood.

When she finally finished, she began to cry again.

“Oh, shut up. Be grateful! I’m giving you something to drink instead of letting you die of thirst!”

A glare met Dark’s eyes, “Wh-what you’re doing is j-just like w-what that horrible C-Contra Void did t-to us! H-how c-could you!?”

Dark went silent before fury overcame her. “What. The fuck. Did you. Just say?”

Immediately realising her mistake, Light stared at Dark in terror. “I-I didn’t m-mean it!”

“Yes you did. You shouldn’t have. Idiot.”

A clatter was heard as Dark picked something menacing off her table. She moved closer, holding the chainsaw above Light’s right arm, which had become covered in dried blood by now.

Anything Light would have wanted to say was silenced as Dark turned on the chainsaw and began to cut down on Light right below the shoulder. Light began screaming again, sobbing as incoherent noises flew out of her mouth, just like the blood spurting out from her arm like a fountain. This time, Dark didn’t stop when she reached the bone, cutting right through it until finally, the arm plopped to the floor, making a bloody mess. Blood was pouring out of the stump.

Light’s screams were ignored as Dark picked up the arm with an annoyed glare.

“Your screams are fun but your words are super annoying. I’m gonna fix that!” she giggled.

Dark held up the limp arm and jammed it into Light’s mouth, stump first. Tears filled Light’s eyes but Dark ignored them as she kept pushing until finally, Light had been gagged by her own bloody limb. Light’s breathing was shaky with her being able to breathe but struggling to past the blood directly entering her. She was vaguely feeling horrified at the feeling of her own arm choking her but with most of her mind focused on the pain, she could barely comprehend it.

Dark looked nothing short of ecstatic at the sight. “Oh you look great! I’m so glad I finally decided to do this, this is amazing!” She quickly took out a camera and snapped a photo of the horrifying scene, giggling as she did so.

The only sound Light was producing now was a muffled scream as Dark advanced on her, placing down the chainsaw in favour of her trusty, bloodstained knife. She took some more out and jammed them directly into Light’s torso, creating a sort of circle composed of six knives all planted in her. The blood coming out of the wounds functioned like paint, filling the circle in her own blood as loud gurgles escaped Light’s mouth past the makeshift gag.

Dark drooled a little at the sight. “Guess they called me an artist for good reason! I should call this piece… Worthless Corpse!”

She gave a condescending glance at Light. “Well, I think I’m done here for today. But… oh! One last thing!”

She walked over to the table Light was strapped to and pulled a lever, causing the table to flip upright and forcing Light to stand on the ground with her own strength… what was left of it, anyway. The part of the table near her head then retracted, revealing spikes mere centimeters away from the back of her head.

Dark giggled a little. “Better not fall asleep or your head might just go bye-bye, mirror! I’ll see you tomorrow!~” With that, she finally walked off into another room, leaving Light standing there. The only sound remaining in the room were those of Light’s blood dripping to the floor and her sobbing as she forced herself to stay awake, lest she met a gruesome end.

* * *

It had been a few days since the last time Dark had come to torture Light. Kept alive only by the potion, Light had become a prisoner to extreme hunger and fatigue. She’d grown delirious, forcefully kept awake by the ever-lingering presence of the spikes just waiting for her to give in. She still hadn’t given up on living yet though.

For now.

Finally, the sound of a door opening met her ears as Dark entered the room. The smell of meat came to greet her as she cried out in hunger. Through her blurred vision, she could see Dark holding up what looked like meat.

“Hello, Light. Good to see that you’re still here!” Dark said cheerfully, holding up the meat. “I bet you must be hungry, right? Well, you can eat this… if you can free your mouth, that is.”

Delirious from the days without sleep, Light had forgotten what had been used to gag her. Thanks to this, she began trying to find any way she could to get rid of it, still captivated by the smell of the food. Eventually, she bit down and felt it begin to tear away. Without hesitation, she swallowed the raw flesh of her own severed arm. She continued this until there wasn’t anything left but the bone and it fell out of her mouth.

This act had given Light enough strength to speak again, although she was still barely there.

“F-Foood… pleaaase…” she begged, tired eyes fixated on the meat in Dark’s hand.

Dark, for her part, looked absolutely delighted. She gleefully held up the small piece of meat. For some reason, the meat seemed to be moving in response to this although Light hardly took notice of this fact.

Dark finally removed one of Light’s bonds, allowing her to hold the meat in her left hand.

“Go on, eat it!” she giggled.

Light took the meat, which was still shaking in her hand for some odd reason, before biting down on it. There was a loud crunch and a scream from somewhere although Light still didn’t hear it, too busy chowing down. Soon, she finished eating, swallowing the last of the meat.

Watching this had left Dark laughing like a maniac. “Oh that was amazing! You didn’t even realise! Well, as a reward I think I’ll let you recover!”

With that, Dark took out a syringe and injected Light with it, returning energy to her. Soon, she’d returned to full lucidity.

“Wh-What..?” murmured Light, still trying to recall what had happened. However, as soon as she remembered what she had done to free herself from her gag, she seemed to choke on something before vomiting, the puke landing on the floor in front of her.

“Welcome back to the world of the living, mirror—”

“WH-WHAT THE HELL!? Y-You’re messed up! You m-made me eat m-my o-own arm!”

Dark merely giggled in response to this. “I didn’t force you! You didn’t have to eat the meat! Speaking of meat, remember the meat I gave you?”

“Y-Yeah..? The one which… was… m-m-moving… No. No no no! You wouldn’t do that!” Light yelled in horror.

The only response Light got was Dark pointing to the puddle of vomit in front of her. She looked down and saw what remained of the ‘meat’ she had eaten.

There were two small legs, arms, a torso and a head. Which unmistakably belonged to a version of Ribbon.

Light’s breath grew shaky as the table began to retract until she was left lying on her back again, spikes gone and bonds reapplied. In front of her a screen lit up, showing her eating that version of Ribbon alive as Ribbon was screaming for help.

“You killed her, you killed her! And I didn’t even force you to!” sang Dark, revelling in Light’s raw shock and horror.

“I… I…!”

"Her screams of pain as you ate her alive were amazing! Oh, that felt so good to watch! Seeing her staring at me pleasingly as I fed her to the little monster begging for food..."

Light's only respond to that was to break out into a loud, messy sob. Blood mixed with the fluids dripping down her face, making her look like how she felt – something you'd find in a dump.

Dark slowly grew more disinterested at this display.

"This is getting boring. As fun as it is to watch you die inside, I'd like to hear you scream in pain a little bit more." An insane grin then slowly spread to her features. "And you should be happy too! It's only natural that a monster like you suffers. In fact, I think I'll make you fit that image more..."

Light's head was soon fixed securely in place and Dark held her knife above it. Without hesitation, she slammed it down into the ends of Light's mouth, taking a moment to savor the ear-splitting scream that followed.

With skillful precision she carved a shape into Light's mouth, the screams persisting throughout. Before long, she ripped off the flesh, revealing a large smile forcefully carved into Light's face.

A horror-filled stare met Dark's eyes as she waved around the newly-detached flesh. With a grin, Dark threw it into her mouth, maintaining eye contact as she chewed and swallowed her counterpart's raw flesh.

The moment Light tried to say something she screamed in pain again with any movement to her mouth causing a surge in the awful feeling. She settled to silent crying, despair overcoming her as Dark had gone beyond her worst nightmares.

How had it come to this? She didn't have much time to ponder the answer before a barrage of slashes met her. Dark danced around her body, creating numerous gashes all over it with her knife before finishing with a stab to her right thigh, leaving the knife there as she kicked it, causing more screams to fill the room before she finally stopped.

The only sounds that filled the room were those of a girl laughing, a girl screaming and blood falling to the floor.

Dark walked behind Light and set something up beside her head. Soon, Light could feel something tugging at her eyelids until they were forced open. Any attempt at closing them caused nothing but pain, instincts betraying her as her eyelids kept trying to shut themselves.

Giggles filled the air as Dark saw Light scream, trying to stop her eyelids to no avail while her eyes began to suffer from being open for an extended time.

"Get comfy, mirror! You'll be like that for a while!" Dark exclaimed, skipping out of the room as blood dropped off of her clothes

All Light could do was lie there helplessly, screaming at the pain which kept meeting her.


End file.
